


Glow With Envy

by leydileyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Flirting, One Shot, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: You want Hermione Granger, and you get the ultimate opportunity to flirt with her at the Slytherin Graduation Party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Glow With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me on my Tumblr! Loved writing for Hermione, she is a gem 💎

The lights were mesmerising. The green lights would fade into a bright white light, imitating the green and silver of your house colours. Someone had charmed the lamps, to get the Common Room ready for the small gathering that was to be held by Slytherin. It was your last year and all the exams had finished, each house’s senior year students were taking turns throwing graduation parties. Each house trying to outbest the other, attempting to throw the wildest party the castle has ever seen in its history. It was your house’s turn, and of course, you and your class mates had outdone yourselves, bringing in crates of alcohol, the bestest of party snacks and decorating the Common Room in elegant decorations in your house colour. You had a grand music player, the sound which was amplified by magic, but it was enchanted so the sound would never leave the Common Room. McGonnagall seemed to turn a blind eye to all these celebrations, she had even discretely let all graduating students know, that she was fine with it, only if the celebrations were strictly confined to the 7th year students. You were buzzing with excitement, so you decided to fill yourself a drink from the punch bowl that was prepared by Theo. It tasted amazing, and you weren’t sure if he’d charmed the punch to taste so great.

“Theo, this is great! You have to give me your secret!” You spoke from across the room from where the boy was standing by Draco,

“No chance Y/N, there’s a reason it’s called a secret,” he smirked and some Ravenclaws stepped through the door before you had a chance to reply, you greeted them, showing them around with Pansy. You urged them to feel comfortable, as you noticed more students flooding in. This is going to be a hell of a night, you mused as you prepared yourself for the fun you were going to have.

“By the way, your dress is amazing,” Pansy raised her eyebrows as you were moving through bodies, greeting them as they arrived.

“I’m hoping to get lucky tonight Pans, wish me luck,” you winked as you saw a couple of Hufflepuff girls starting to converse with Blaise. Pansy just laughed and headed towards the table adorned with snacks. Before you could attempt to join her, your gaze shifted around the room, and you noticed her. The Golden Girl. Fumbling around with her scarlet dress, acting like she did not want to be here. Potter and Weasley were accompanying her. The Golden Trio. They can never be separated, you thought as you rolled your eyes.

You wanted Hermione, you had wanted her for almost a year now. She seemed like she was glowing after the war, illuminating the space around her with her bright, bold energy.

“Careful Y/N,” you heard Draco’s voice from behind you, “don’t want to get caught staring,” he smirked as he appeared next to you, holding a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. You nodded your head towards his hand,

“Not a fan of Theo’s punch?” You replied, deciding not to acknowledge what he had said. He scrunched his face,

“Too much… flavour.” And he strode towards a couch sitting himself down unceremoniously. Hermione was laughing at something Weasley had just said. The laugh she was emulating resembled one of a goddess. You downed your drink, heading towards the table filled with alcohol. You decided you would need more, if you were to survive the night that hadn’t even begun yet. The lights were shifting, changing colours, your mind was drifting, thoughts of the Golden Girl swirling around every inch of your body.

~

You had spent the whole night trying to catch her alone. But she never was. It was either Potter and Weasley, or Longbottom and Weasley’s sister. Lovegood, Patil, Abbott, Finnigan, the list went on. Everyone wanted a piece of her, a piece of her sharp mind and witty comebacks, a piece of her smile, a piece of her time. The crowd didn’t want to share her. She was the Golden Girl.

“Just go talk to her Y/N. Salazar, I’ve never seen you like this before!” Blaise exclaimed from beside you, making you jump as a result. You hadn’t noticed him approach, you were so lost in thought. The alcohol had taken it’s affect and you were feeling pleasantly tipsy. And suddenly, a small miracle happened, she got up, walking all by herself, leaving her friends at bay. Your eyes followed her movement, watching how gracefully she was moving despite the alcohol.

“Come on then, time to attack.” Blaise nudged your shoulder, urging you to join her. You felt your body stand, your mind following in pursuit. Having no idea what you were going to say to her, you followed her steps to the table that was now half full with drinks.

Her hand was grazing over the bottles, seemingly deciding which to pick, you heard your own voice over the loud music,

“You should try the punch, Theo has a taste for these kind of things.” She looked up at you, her brows slightly furrowing. But she shaked off any doubts, placing a warm smile on her face. Her wild, curly brown hair was tamed into a messy bun placed upon her head. Images of running your fingers through her curls were interrupted by her voice,

“Oh, I’ve already had some, thank you,” she smiled, gifting you the sight of her pearl white teeth. Her soft lips parting made your blood boil, the words left your body with ease, you decided to just step in, not ashamed of anything you were about to say,

“Date me.” Her eyes widened with shock at the words, you could practically see her brilliant mind ticking with answers through her eyes,

“Why should we date?” she snapped,

"Because we’re attracted to each other.”

“I am attracted to pie, but I do not feel the need to date pie.” Her answer actually surprised you, she wasn’t denying it. Surely the brightest witch of her time would have thought of a better answer. You decided to push her further, your shameless Slytherin traits kicking in.

“So you’re not denying it Granger?” She fumbled around where she was standing,

“I’m not saying anything Y/L/N.” She said firmly, but you could see her fingers playing with the hem of her dress nervously.

“A date, just one date. You won’t regret it Granger I promise.” You said with a sly smile, stepping in closer. You saw Blaise watching you from behind the brunette girl, he sent you a thumbs up, making your confidence levels rise up even more.

“Neither one of us are drunk enough for this conversation.” she said, averting her eyes away from you. But you knew the girl, she would have slapped you by now if she wasn’t content of where you were leading the conversation.

"Oh I don’t need to be drunk for this conversation Granger. You’re mesmerising, it makes me light-headed any time I’m around you,” you smiled, making her blush.

“This is silly Y/L/N. I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

“I see you’re questioning my methods.”

“I’m not questioning it, I’m saying it’s stupid.” she challenged you. Fire took over her eyes, and you wanted to burn in the flames. You were deep in now, so you continued to dive,

"How about a kiss then?” And you really wanted that kiss. She bit her bottom lip, you weren’t sure if she was aware of it as her hand grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey, filling some into the cup she was holding. She lifted her head up abruptly after she was content with the amount she had poured.

“Are you really flirting with me right now?” she asked as she lifted an eyebrow, you could see the flames in her eyes moving playfully. You stepped in even closer, and she never stepped back. Blaise was practically jumping up and down with joy at this point, tugging at Draco’s arm who also seemed amused.

“I really am,” you grinned, the music ringing in your ears as you watched the girl before you starting to relax.

“Well, carry on. I want to know what you’ve got up your sleeve Y/L/N,” she replied smugly. And now it was your turn to be surprised. You let out a breath out your nose, staring into her eyes, challenging her even further,

“Oh, I’ve got plenty up my sleeve. I’m just not sure you’ll be able to handle it Granger.”

“You have no idea how much I can handle,” the brunette replied, leaving you breathless. The Golden Girl was flirting back, the girl you would do anything to have.

~

The night carried on, bodies moving around you, drinks and laughter flowing endlessly. Hermione never left your side, you talked and danced and giggled like you were kids again. The touches between you started hesitantly but lingered longer than they should as the moon moved across the sky. When the sun was slowly peaking out from where it was hiding, she took your hand, leading you to one of the dorms that were unoccupied. You left everyone behind the closed door, becoming one, as the first rays of sunlight seeped through the lake, making everything glow with envy.


End file.
